SIGER JA
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Dinamarca quiere una cita Noruega, pero este siempre le dice que no...


Bueno, aqui un pequeño Dinamarca/Noruega ^^ jejeje es otra de las tantas cosas a las que he tenido tentación de hacer...lamentablemente aun quedan muchas y se sufre la falta de ideas, de inspiración y de tiempo XP jejejeje pero espero que les guste n//n

En afan de equilibrar las cosas XD y dado que el anterior fue dedicado a Fuka, este va para mi Okaa-san ^^

Ademas cabe recordar que Hetalia no es y nunca será mío....ayer fue mi cumple (digo ayer pk aqui ya pasa de las 12...asi que ya es otro día XD) y nadie me lo regalo T_T....y que este fic contiene tematica yaoi...

* * *

**SIGER JA**

—¿¡¿Te importaría dejar de seguirme?!? —Se volteó bruscamente y bufó con incredulidad al ver la mata de pelo rubio que sobresalía de un arbusto. Tratando de contener la irritación que sentía, se acerco hasta el lugar y con nula delicadeza tironeo hacia arriba de los cabellos.

— ¡Gør ondt!* —Sobo su nuca, dirigiéndole al otro una mirada de ojos acuosos sazonados con reproche — No tenías que ser tan cruel Norge…

Pero sus reclamos cayeron en saco roto, pues cuando se dio cuenta, el otro rubio ya proseguía su camino, por lo que hubo de levantarse rápidamente para poder colocarse a su lado, visto que había sido descubierto en su "espionaje". Noruega se limitó a observarlo de reojo y proseguir con su marcha como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Lamentablemente el gusto no le duro mucho, puesto que Dinamarca jaloneaba levemente su camisa señalando, con un entusiasmo digno de un niño pequeño, los escaparates de las distintas tiendas que iban pasando. Finalmente el más joven se detuvo frente a una librería.

—¿Y bien? —Se volvió hacia su forzado acompañante —¿Se puede saber la causa de que aun sigas aquí?

—Sal con mi…— Saltó, sus ojos azules brillando con entusiasmo.

—No —Pero su petición fue cortada con bastante brusquedad y obvio rechazo.

—¿Por qué no? — El danés comenzó a hacer pucheros, como si de un infante se tratase.

—Idiota estas llamando la atención —Y era verdad, la gente a su alrededor les miraba de soslayo, seguramente preguntándose qué estaba mal con aquel grandulón; algunos incluso comenzaban a señalarles con el dedo y no muy discretas risillas en los labios.

Sin estar del todo seguro de que hacer, Noruega tomó al otro de la mano, para completa felicidad de Dinamarca (todo sea dicho), y lo arrastro hacia un parque cercano, que por la hora no estaba muy concurrido.

—Norge, sal con migo —Repitió, a pesar de la brusquedad con que fue rechazado antes.

—Ya te dije que no — Soltó su mano de un tiro y le dio la espalda, para que no fuera perceptible el rubor que comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas — Me lo has pedido muchas veces, y siempre te he dicho lo mismo ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

—Porque sigo esperando el sí — Hubo un matiz de ternura en la voz del nórdico que le hizo voltearse y verlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué harás si nunca llega?— había algo diferente en esos ojos que lo tenía atrapado, o quizá fuera el hecho de que nunca se había permitido observarlos de esa manera.

—Estoy seguro que llegará, solo tengo que seguir intentando — Le dio una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, despreocupada y con un toque de malicia — El hecho que no hayas salido corriendo o hayas puesto una orden de restricción en mi contra me lo dice.

Noruega parpadeo un poco descolocado ante la curiosa veracidad en las palabras del otro; siempre proclamó no tolerarlo, y sin embargo pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, lo regañaba e incluso llegó a atestarle un par de buenos golpes, bien merecidos si se lo preguntan a él, pero nunca había hecho nada en serio para alejarlo.

—Lo vez, tu mirada me dice que falta poco — No supo en qué momento Dinamarca había vuelto a tomar su mano hasta que lo jalo suavemente para tenerlo arrinconado contra su cuerpo —Sal con migo Norge.

El nórdico no alcanzo a formular la respuesta, pues el más alto junto sus labios en un beso que poco tenía de inexperto o inocente, pero que terminó tan súbitamente como había comenzado. Sin soltarlo, el más alto arrastro sus labios a lo largo de su pómulo hasta posarlos en su oído.

—Sal con migo Norge — Repitió, su tibio aliento acariciando parte de su cara.

Aun abrumado por la experiencia que se presentaba nueva para él, Noruega se limitó a asentir suavemente con la cabeza, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!!!! — Dinamarca se separo tan repentinamente que estuvo cerca de caer al pasto —¡¡ Norge dijo que si!!!!

Viendo a su próxima cita dar semejante espectáculo, Noruega tuvo que preguntarse muy seriamente ¿¡Qué rayos había hecho!?¿ En qué momento fue que cayó bajo el encanto de ese idiota para aceptar salir con él?

Ajeno a los pensamientos del más joven, Dinamarca continuaba dando brincos de puro gusto y finalmente se acercó a su acompañante para darle un suave y rápido beso.

—Paso por ti mañana a las cinco — Y para molestia del menor revolvió su cabello, igual que se hace con un infante — Prepárate para la mejor cita que has tenido.

Le dio otro rápido beso y se marcho corriendo, mientras murmuraba a toda voz las cosas que debía preparar para el día siguiente.

Noruega se descubrió a sí mismo con una sonrisa que siempre había calificado de boba en su rostro, y mucho a su frustración no pudo borrarla de su rostro, quizá, y solo quizá, debió haber aceptado esa cita hace mucho tiempo.

OWARI

* * *

*Duele en dánes según google XD

Siger ja= Di si (say yes) XD tambien danes

Jejejeje ojala les haya gustado... y espero que no haya quedo muy OoC -_-U es la primera vez que hago algo ellos ^///^ jejejejeje


End file.
